My Tattered Love
by ProconticloShow
Summary: Love is a powerful thing. Even in Ooo, love can exist for those who are willing to wait for it. Finn is now eighteen and Jake feels the need to find him a new girlfriend...again. And the next applicant in line is...Raggedy Princess! This is a story I write in my free time and is now finished. I wish I could've added more but I couldn't think of anything. Thank you for reading it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Aw man! I was so close!" cried Finn in defeat. He had just lost his bet with Jake.

"Ha, I told you that you couldn't beat me. I'm unbeatable!" Jake bellowed in triumph. BMO throws his hands in the air and yells, "The winner is Jake! Sorry Finn." Finn just put his fists in his cheeks and "hmph"-Ed.

"You know the rules man," said Jake.

"I know I do. Now who is it gonna be?" replied Finn. Jake wanted to take his time with this one. No princesses that he's already tried with, so Bubblegum and Flame Princess were out. Muscle Princess was too…weird. Jake was having a difficult time figuring this one out. Which Princess would be perfect for him? She had to be unable to do any harm to others, sweet, and best of all, make Finn happy. The only reason why he made the bet with Finn in the first place is so he could have an excuse to make Finn go on a date with another princess. Being 18 now, Finn needed a love interest that wouldn't hurt him like the others. So back to the options. LSP was definitely out, no questions asked. Slime princess was too small. Wildberry princess was too bulgy and soft. Emerald princess was too flashy. Breakfast princess would just make him hungry. Dr. Princess isn't even a princess so no. Bubblegum hurt him. He hurt Flame Princess. Ghost princess is in another realm now. I guess that leaves…Raggedy Princess. She would have to do.

"Alright Finn. I say you have to go on a date with Raggedy Princess."

"What?! Dude! She's a rag-doll."

"Yeah, I know. But she's the one I chose for you so you have to do it."

Finn puts his fists in his cheeks again and starts to pout. Jake walks up to him. "Finn, it's like you have to marry her, just go on a date with her. Does it really sound that bad?"

"…yes."

"Finn, you have to. For she is the one chosen by me, your winning challenger, for you to see. Now I'm gonna call her and tell her that first thing in the morning, you're going over there." Jake leaves the room. Finn just looks down at the table he's sitting at. BMO walks up to him.

"Oh come on Finn. How bad could it be? You know she likes you so she'll be nice to you."

"BMO, all of the princesses like me…well, except Bubblegum and Flame Princess. But they don't count anymore."

"All I'm saying is you should give her a chance. Maybe you'll have fun?"

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Whatever that means. It's what's on the inside that matters," Finn stood up, "I'm gonna give Raggedy Princess the best date she's ever had. And I'll do it, smoo-o-ove-like." Finn then left the room.

Shortly after, Jake pokes his head in to see if Finn was still there. He then walks up to BMO. "Good job with the pep talk BMO," said Jake, "Now Finn will definitely have a good time."

"Anything to help out my home boys," said BMO.

Time seemed to go by so slow for Finn. He lay in his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He felt as though he had nothing better to do. He couldn't stops thinking about Flame Princess. He really wanted to apologize and be with her but he couldn't. She wouldn't take him back after what he did. Finn felt defeated. "_Why can't I just like a girl?_" He thought to himself. Maybe Raggedy Princess isn't so bad. What if she's really cool? A date would be the best way to find out for sure. It's like BMO said, she might be fun.

But just thinking about her made Finn uneasy. She's missing an eye and has a button for the other eye. And no arms? How does she live? It just didn't make sense to him. But Finn remembered Bubblegum telling him that Raggedy Princess has zero self-esteem. Finn started to feel bad for thinking so wrongly of her. Why does she have zero self-esteem? Was she treated poorly? It would make sense, she is made out of rags. But why would someone treat her badly just because of her body type? Remember that Finn is also unfamiliar with how cruel some people can be when it comes to being shallow. But Finn vowed to give Raggedy Princess the best date ever and he's a man of his word.

"I told Raggedy Princess," said Jake, "she sounded excited to hear it."

"That's because she likes me."

"Oh really? No way."

"Stop being sarcastic dude."

"We all know that all of the princesses have a crush on you…except Bubblegum and Flame Princess. But it might be fun."

"BMO and I already had this talk."

"Oh, well then nevermind." Jake went into the bathroom and started the water for a shower.

"But what if she tries to do something?" asked Finn, even though he knew the answer.

"The worst she would do is rub her head on you. Sounds harmless to me," answered Jake. Finn had to face facts, nothing was going to happen during the date. Just conversation and whatever games an armless person could play, which to Finn was not many. He just had to plan ahead.


	2. Chapter 1-Not so Blind Date

Chapter 1

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Make some bacon then I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make. Bacon panca-a-akes!"

"Dude, you always know what to say," said Finn as he walked into the kitchen. He walked by the stove and took in a big whiff of the wonderful aroma. "You make the best pancakes man."

"I know I do. Now you gotta hurry up and get ready for your date with Raggedy Princess later."

"I'm way ahead of you dude." Jake brought the pancakes over to the table. Usually you need syrup, but I don't know if they ever eat bacon pancakes with syrup. Now, without syrup, they devour their pancakes of bacon goodness.

As Finn finished brushing his teeth, he thought to himself, "Why was I so scared of this date?" It didn't matter anymore. Finn socked his feet and shoed them shortly afterward. Strapping on his backpack, sheathing his blood sword, and hatting his head. All ready for the short journey to Raggedy Princess' abode. Today felt like a good day.

As Finn and Jake stepped outside into the fresh morning Ooo air, Finn could taste the air. It was bitter-sweet air. Like that of flower nectar. There was a gentle breeze all around them. It blew the hair that was outside of Finn's hat around slowly, tickling his forehead. Finn tucked his hair back in and kept on walking. Raggedy Princess lives in raggedy kingdom (duh), but I don't really think it is a kingdom. More like a house in a swamp or something. I'm not sure, but yeah, anyway. It had to have been a long walk and Jake didn't feel like carrying Finn. So off they went for the raggedy kingdom, wherever it is. Finn just hoped it didn't smell bad or something like that.

Soon after leaving their home, Finn and Jake show up at Raggedy Princess' kingdom. It is a small cabin of sorts that is partially rotted away at the bottom. Finn actually felt sorry for Raggedy but he tried not to show it all too much.

"Welcome fair travelers," came a tiny voice from the cabin. Finn and Jake looked around for the source of the tiny voice. "Down here fellas," it came again. They look down and see a small ragdoll standing there as it takes a bow. "I am the princess' loyal servile. My name is Sir Raggly and who might you two be?"

Jake stepped up, "Um, I am Jake and this is Finn. Raggedy Princess should be expecting us."

"Ah yes, you must be here for your date Sir Finn."

"Heh heh, uh, yeah, that's why we're here," replies Finn, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's inside waiting for you. She couldn't stop talking about you when she heard about the date," said Raggly as he walked Finn inside.

Jake called out to Finn as he was walking away, "Have fun on your date Finn!" Finn just looked back, gave a worried smile, and looked forward.

The inside of Raggedy Princess' house wasn't too bad. Physically, it was in decent condition. Raggly must work very hard to keep it together. For how tiny he is, he sure can, and does, a lot for Raggedy Princess. It was obvious that she made him. She has the best needlework in all of Ooo. She made Finn a new backpack with her feet.

Raggly spoke, "Make yourself comfortable Sir Finn."

"You can just call me Finn," said Finn.

"Alright then Finn, I'll be getting the princess now. I will be back momentarily," said Raggly as he left. Finn sat down on the couch in the main room. She must have work hard to keep the place from smelling badly. It doesn't look like there has been much work done to the place since it was built. But this was her _kingdom_ and Finn wasn't about to say anything bad about it while he was there. He wouldn't have been able to have a good time if he hurt Raggedy's feelings. He started to think of nice things to say to the princess when Raggly entered the room again.

"All stand for her majesty, the princess of ragdolls, Ms. Raggedy." Raggedy princess slowly walked into the room. Finn couldn't believe his eyes, but she actually looked pretty. She must've wanted to look good for when he arrived. Raggedy blushed at the sight of Finn in her castle. It was her castle after all.

"Hi, Raggedy princess," stuttered Finn. She looked away, smiling. Never had she felt so happy to be with Finn before. Finn remembered what he said to BMO about making this the best date that Raggedy will ever have. So to stay true to his word, he walked up to raggedy princess, got down on one knee, held up one hand and said, "I would be honored to spend the day with you." Raggedy looked at him in surprise that he would act so knightly. Raggedy felt bad that she couldn't take his hand.

"I'm sorry I can't take your hand," she said in the sweetest voice that she could. Finn chuckled a little.

"Oh milady, there is no need for apology. 'Tis not your fault you have no arms. Now let the day of hanging out begin," said Finn as he stood up, "I promise to you raggedy princess, that this will be the best date you have ever had."

"Well, you see, um…I've never been on a date before…," she sadly replied. This made Finn's heart sink to the pits of his chest. Now he knew he had to give raggedy princess the best time of her life.

"Don't worry princess. I'll make this as fun as I can. I thought of some things we could go do. Have you ever been to a dungeon before?"

"A dungeon? Are we in trouble?"

"No, I mean like a cool dungeon with treasure and stuff."

"I never leave the castle for anything other than a walk outside. Other than that I stay inside playing with my do-uh…nothing. Doing nothing."

"Well then get ready princess, 'cause I'm gonna take you to an awesome dungeon."

"But what if something happens to you Finn?" she worriedly asked.

"Don't worry princess, we'll be alright. Now are you ready for an adventure?!" Finn throws his fists up in the air.

"Uh, s-sure," says Raggedy, "as long as Raggly can come with us."

"Of course he can. Why would we leave without your faithful servant?"

"Servile," he added.

"Right, servile. Let's go adventuring. Yeah!" Raggly jumped up onto Raggedy's head and held onto her glass crown.

Raggly shouts as he points his small stick sword towards the door, "Onward, to the dungeon! Ms. Raggedy, we must be on our way." He motions for her to follow Finn. Finn starts walking outside, motioning for Raggedy to follow him. She hesitates, but eventually follows along, leaving the front door open. She can't close it remember?

On their way to the dungeon, raggedy princess had all of these questions running through her mind. What if something bad happened to Finn? She wouldn't be able to handle watching him get hurt. She wanted to help if he did but she didn't know how. Just then, Raggly looked at her and asked, "What's troubling you princess?"

"What if Finn gets hurt?" she asked worriedly. Tears welling up in her eye that is a hole and seeping out of her button eye. "I don't want to lose him."

"You needn't worry your highness, Finn will be okay." He pats her on the head. This makes her feel a little better, for she remembered all of the dangerous thing he's gotten himself out of. She felt peace of mind for a little while and decided to take in the fresh air. As it did before, the air tasted bitter-sweet in her mouth. The field they were walking through had grass up to her head. She could hardly have kept up with Finn if it weren't for Raggly pointing him out every once in a while.

But suddenly, she tripped over a mound of dirt and they both tumbled onto the ground, thus losing Finn. Raggedy and Raggly both got up and Raggly climbed back on top of her head.

"Do you see him?" Raggedy asked.

"No…no I don't your highness. I think we're lost. But I do see an end to the tall grass. Maybe he's out that way," he said as he pointed. Raggedy was having a hard time seeing, but thanks to Raggly it wasn't impossible. The grass seemed so thick from her point of view. She didn't understand how Finn didn't notice them not with him.

"Raggly," she started, "let's just stay in the tall grass. I don't want to be a burden on Finn. He deserves better than that."

"Princess, that's no way to act. He's wanting to spend time with you so you need to take the chance you were given and spend time with him."

"But he doesn't even like me. I can tell…" as she says this a shadow appears over them. Raggedy slowly turns to see a rock golem raising his fist up slowly. By the time Raggedy can get up to jump out of the golem's range, it punches at the ground where Raggedy is. Raggedy jumps up but still gets her leg crushed.

"Ahhhh!" echoes, causing birds to scatter in all directions.

"Princess!" yells Raggly. "You have no reason to hurt a poor princess!" Raggly yells at the Golem.

"You're in my territory. Therefore, you must be crushed," said the golem, raising his fist for another punch at the princess, but he stops confused. Raggedy is nowhere to be seen. "Where did you go?"

The princess never left, she just laid in the grass and didn't move. She was too short for the golem to be able to see her. "Oh Finn, where are you?" she thought to herself. More tears welled up in her eyes. "I hope you're safe."

The rock golem continued his search for the princess while Raggly slowly moved over to the princess, trying his best not to move the grass against the wind. "Princess," he whispered, "don't worry princess, we'll be okay. Just don't move."

"Raggly?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Finn is alright?"

Raggly was surprised at her concern for Finn, who wasn't in danger. "I'm sure he's okay princess."

"Please tell me he is." She pleaded.

"…He's okay. I promise he is."

Raggedy princess smiled with relief. She sighed and laid there for a moment. Silent. She then stood up with her back leg. "I won't be a burden for anyone anymore," she said, more tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Raggly.

"I'm going away Raggly. For the better."

"Princess don't!"

"Hey rock golem!" she yelled. The golem looked at her. "Go ahead and crush me."

The golem looked at her and smiled in triumph.

"It's what you get for trespassing," he said as he rose his fist up. Thoughts of Finn rushed through Raggedy's mind as she awaited her departure into the 37th dead world.

She thinks to herself, "No one would miss me anyway…I'm coming death." The golem's fist was about to make contact, but was stopped by the sound of clashing steel.

Raggedy opened her eye and saw Finn standing there, sword in hand, blocking the attack. Such strength!

"I can't believe you'd want to hurt a sweet princess!" Finn yelled. Upon hearing this, Raggedy blushed but was amazed that Finn came back to save them. Finn shouted, "Princess, move out of the way!" she was broken from her trance. She tried to move but tripped over her own leg. Raggly ran over to her and dragged her a little to the side. Finn then jumped up and out of the way, letting the golem's fist fly into the ground behind him. Finn landed on his arm, hit it with his sword, and jumped off, landing in front of Raggedy in a defensive stance.

"Ow, why did you do that?!" said the golem, rock tears in his eyes.

"You tried killing an innocent princess. And I destroy evil princess killers!"

"That's no princess, that's just a ragdoll." Raggedy princess started crying softly to herself.

Finn hears her cries. "I can't believe you just said that. Look, you just hurt her feelings. Apologize man."

The golem protests, "She's not a princess though."

"Ahhhh!" Finn screamed. He then jumped onto the golem again and slashed at his head repeatedly.

"Ow, quit it. That hurts!"

"Apologi-i-i-ize!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

"Not to me you dingbat!" Finn ceased his assault and jumped off the golem's head and back to the ground. "Apologize to her. The princess!" He pointed at Raggedy.

"I'm…sorry princess."

"I grant thee clemency, if you do the splits."

"No way." Said the rock golem.

"Do the splits. Do the splits thou milk-livered maggot pie!" Finn angrily shouted.

The golem rolled his eyes and walked away. Finn turned to face Raggedy Princess. "Are you alright your highness?"

She just looked away from him, tears flowing from her eyes. She couldn't cover her face with her arms.

"Oh…oh princess. Don't cry. Please. I uh, I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

Raggedy stopped crying and slowly looked up at Finn. "Don't blame yourself Finn. It was my fault for tripping."

"No princess. It was my fault," Finn said as he picked her up. "Let's get you back home. Come on Raggly." Raggly jumped onto Finn's backpack.

On the way back, Finn and Raggly started talking about Raggedy, who had fallen asleep by now.

"Hey Raggly, why did Raggedy ask me if I was okay when she was the one in danger?"

"She doesn't care about herself at all. She thinks the world would be better off without her."

"Oh man," said Finn as he looked at Raggedy. Her eyes couldn't close so she slept with them open. "Why does she think like that?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. Right now we need to tend to Raggedy. It won't take long to fix that leg of hers." They walked into the cabin and shut the door behind them.

After a few short hours Raggedy regained consciousness. Her leg was all better now.

"Your leg healed pretty quickly," noted Finn.

"It's because I'm just a ragdoll." She looked down at her feet.

"You're more than just a ragdoll to me Raggedy Princess. You are royalty, and should be treated as such."

"Uh, Finn?"

"Yes princess?"

"You told me this would be the best date ever…is it?"

"It doesn't seem like a good date for you."

"That's okay. As long as you had fun."

Finn walked over to her, "No princess. I want you to have fun. So we're instead going to do what you want to do."

"Really?!" she said confused and excited.

"Of course. I've been acting an uncouth lout milady." He then picks her up and stands her on her feet. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Raggedy thought about it for a second and replied with one, short, 3 letter word.

"Sew." And she smiled.


	3. Chapter 2-A Moment of Realization

Chapter 2

"Ow," yelped Finn when he poked his finger on a needle. Raggedy giggled at this. Raggedy scooted up to him.

"You thread the needle like this," she said as she grabbed the needle with her foot. From Finn's point of view she didn't do anything, but the needle had a thread through it once she grabbed the needle.

"Um…how'd you do that?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she unthreaded it. "You just grab the thread like this," she picked up the thread with her mouth, "an den you put it trew da needle like dis," she said as she slid the thread through the needle hole and pulled it out the other end until it was quite a ways through the needle. She handed the needle back to Finn. He was embarrassed that he couldn't thread a needle as well as girl with no arms. She did have a lot more time than him to practice though. Anyone can do whatever they want to if they practice.

"Alright, now that we have our needles threaded, we just need cloth so we can make quilts," she said excitedly. She started looking for extra cloth from around the room. "Raggly?!" she called. Raggly walks in the room shortly after.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"I need you to find any extra cloth around the castle."

"I shall return momentarily," he said as he exited.

Now they were alone again. Finn noticed that she was really close to him still. The poor girl, she has liked him for so long. Finn didn't know what to do. He let her stay like that for a moment. He could smell her. She smelled like a dirty washcloth. He wouldn't dare tell her this for fear of hurting her feelings. He held his breath for a lot of these couple minutes.

"May I, lay my head in your lap?" she asked rather shyly. Finn couldn't bring himself to say no to her.

"Uh, sure RP." Raggedy princess blushed. He gave her a nickname. Her first nickname! She smiled and laid her head down in his lap. It was so comfortable here. She was used to laying on the floor when she was upset, but she wanted to lay in his lap any time she was sad. Raggedy princess sat up, looked at Finn and smiled.

"Thank you for going on a date with me." She then scooted away from Finn to give him room.

As she was scooting, her clothes caught on a nail and they both heard a loud ripping noise. Raggedy's face turned bright red, for she knew what had happened.

"What was that?" Finn asked, readying his sword in case it was anything dangerous. Raggedy closed her legs frantically.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she said quickly. She was trying to cover up the hole that had exposed her bottom.

"No, I definitely heard something," said Finn, who was looking around by now. He looked by Raggedy and he saw some cloth on a bent nail in the floor boards. His face turned red. "RP, did your…dress get ripped?"

She just looked up at him, her face was bright red. Finn looked nervous. "Do you want me to leave?" Raggedy looked down at the floor and frantically nodded her head in approval. Finn felt so bad for her. Did her dress have to rip? And now of all times? It almost made him angry that these events had taken place. Finn then slowly got up and left the room.

Raggly soon showed up with the cloth he had found and saw Finn outside of the bedroom. He looked angry with something but he didn't know what. He thought it was reasonable to ask him.

"Whatever is the matter Finn?" Raggly asked, sincerity in his voice.

Finn looked at Raggly. "Raggedy's dress was ripped by a nail sticking out of the floor boards. I left so she could fix it."

"Well then why are you mad?"

Finn clenched his fist. "Ever since I got here, bad things have been happening to her. Am I a bad luck charm or something?" Finn was on the verge of tears. He promised her a good date and only unfortunate things have taken place. Finn hit the wall with the back of his fist, causing the wall to shake.

"Finn, are you alright?" Finn heard from the other side of the wall.

"I'm fine. Just fix yourself up." Finn looked back down at the ground. Raggly walked up to him and put his hand on Finn's shin. He is the size of a rag-doll you know.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up Finn. Not everyone is fortunate. She tries to make the best out of every situation, and she'll need you to be there when she's upset." Finn turned his head so that Raggly's gaze met his own. Raggly just smiled at him. "Now Princess, I'm going to give this cloth to you. It'll be under the door if you need it."

O-okay. I'll be there in a, AHH…," she yelled as she felled onto the floor. "Owiee," she yelped when she hit the floor. Soon enough, the cloth was pulled into the room from the inside. "Thank you."

"Finn, she really likes you, and she really wants you to be happy. So no matter how many bad things happen while you two are on your date, just try to smile and make her feel like a princess." Finn had smiled faintly at this, realizing the fault in his previous actions. And after he wiped away the single tear from his cheek he looked straight forward, a look of determination in his eyes. Finn needed to show her the best date ever and starting now, no more mishaps.

Finn then turned around and faced the door. "Raggedy Princess? Is it okay for me to come in?" There was a little bit of silence before Raggedy finally replied.

"Yes, you may come in." Finn then opened the door and walked in. Raggly then walked in.

"Are you finding everything alright your highness?" he asked politely.

"Raggly. I'm just fine."

"Well then, I shall return to my duties." Raggly then bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Finn and Raggedy were now alone again. Finn could see the other patch on Raggedy's clothes. Finn was compelled to ask her a certain question.

"Raggedy, I thought you could sew anything in 3 seconds?" inquired Finn.

"I usually can, but it was something behind me and it wasn't really that easy." Finn nodded, for he understood. He was glad that she was able to take care of it. Finn certainly wouldn't have. The thought of see a rag-doll behind made him stick out his tongue and go "bleh". He soon noticed that she was staring at him. She was mesmerized by his appearance. Finn started to feel a tad uncomfortable for some reason. She was just staring at him with that black hole for an eye. He didn't like it very much. Finn was the first one to talk.

"Is something wrong your highness?" Raggedy noticed that she was staring at him and looked away, disappointed in herself. Finn then slowly crawled over to her. "RP? What's wrong?" She then turned to face him and jumped back, not knowing Finn had gotten close to her and her face almost hit his. Finn just jolted his head away from hers. She had fallen back onto the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. There was a long pause of awkward silence. Just a long…moment….for both of them to think. Soon enough, Raggedy finally said something to him.

"I'm sorry I was rude and stared at you," she said weakly, as if she had the wind knocked out of her lungs. Finn just slowly crawled over to her while she laid there. As he got close, he noticed that she had teared up a little since she said anything.

"Oh Raggedy…how long have you had a crush on me?" Finn asked. Raggedy's eyes went wide for a second. She didn't know how he figured it out but he did. She slowly sat up using her back muscles. She was trying to remember when she first developed her crush towards him.

"I think it was, back when you saved us from the Ice King. All those years ago." Finn went all stupid face in surprise. That was like, 5 years. That's about how long he had waited for Bubblegum. He saw a lot of dedication in Raggedy. Normally someone would've given up by now. But she can't move on if there is no one else out there for her. Finn hadn't realized that he was blushing at Raggedy. Raggedy blushed and stared back at him. Their gazes met. For a moment, Finn wasn't thinking. He leaned in and kissed her without thinking about it. She was startled with his sudden approach. She enjoyed it the moment their lips met. Finn still didn't know what he was doing, but he liked it. All of the bad things that had happened earlier that day were washed away in a flood of happiness for both of them. Raggedy immediately felt better and Finn was no longer mad for putting her in danger. Suddenly, Raggedy's head started spinning and she couldn't think. She was too engrained in her first kiss to care about anything else. To her, nothing else in the world even mattered or existed. Finn was happy too. He had just made a princess happier than any other. And, he felt good in knowing that someone she loved had loved her back in her time of need. Bonnibel never did that kind of thing. He took comfort in the fact he was better than a princess in terms of comfort.

It had been about an entire minute since their lips first interlocked with each other. Finn and Raggedy both realized how long the kiss had lasted and they both had pulled away from each other. Their faces were still close enough that they could feel the heat irradiating off of each other's faces. They were both very red. For another long moment, they sat there and stared into each other's loving eyes. Finn was no longer bothered by her empty eye. He was happy and so was Raggedy. Finn then hugged Raggedy Princess in the heat of the moment.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. Finn's face turned bright red again.

"I…l-l…lo…love y-you too," said Finn, almost unable to put the words together. Raggedy was startled at Finn using the words together like that. And addressed towards him. She smiled and just cried in his arms. Finn had held her in his comforting arms and smiled. "I really do." They stayed like this for a long while.

Eventually, Finn decided to say something. "Hey Raggedy."

"Yeah?"

"That was the best sewing lesson ever," he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3-Cleaning Your Doll

Chapter 3

"Um, th-thank you Finn. I really needed that." She looked away from him and blushed. Finn just smiled, turned her head to face his, and gave her another kiss.

"I promised to do anything to make this the best date ever." This, he had already proven through his actions. Raggedy Princess was a having the time of her life. She couldn't have asked for a better turnout. "So, what do you want to do now?" Finn asked again.

"Well, there is one thing. Wait here for a second," she said as she ran over to the chest next to her bed. She opened it up with her feet and started moving things around. Finn wondered what was in the chest. A sword maybe? But she had no arms. Maybe another dress?

"Okay Finn, close your eyes," she said excitedly. Finn did as he was told. He heard footsteps over to the center of the room and two light thuds on the ground. "Alright, open your eyes."

Finn opened his eyes to see Raggedy sitting on the ground with two dolls. One was of her and the other was of Finn. She was sitting there, smiling at him, and held the two dolls up with her feet.

"Sometimes, when I feel lonely, I like to get out these dolls and pretend they are us. I made these shortly after you saved me, along with all of the other princesses, from the Ice King's dungeon. I never thanked you for that. Thank you Finn." Finn was blushing by now. He was still surprised how he didn't know she had liked him this whole time. It was obvious, what with all of the compliments, the running away any time he talked to her, and her blushing just looking in his direction. Raggedy Princess was more than a doll. She had emotions, just like everyone else.

"Do you wanna play with me and the dolls?" asked Raggedy.

"Uh, sure thing Raggedy Princess." Finn said as he sat down in front of her. He picked up his doll and made it move around like it was walking. Raggedy Princess picked up her doll with her feet and did the same thing.

"Hello Raggedy Princess. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Why of course I would Sir Finn. Just let me slip on something better to wear." Raggedy moves the doll away from Finn and makes a tearing sound. "Oh dear. Finn, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?"

"Sure thing princess." Finn motioned his doll away from Raggedy's. A few moments passed as she pretended to be sewing the doll back together.

"There we go, all better," said Raggedy. "Thank you for leaving Finn. Now I'm all better."

"I'm glad to hear it your highness."

"Finn?"

"Yes Raggedy?" Finn asked, still using the doll.

"Do you really love me?" Finn stopped using the doll. He then looked up to see Raggedy Princess tearing up and looking at him. "I need to know…because…because I can't stand not being loved!" She started to cry right in front of Finn. Her tears had soaked into her cloth of a face. Finn didn't know what to do. He was caught off guard. She then lunged at him and landed on top of him, just crying her eye sockets out. "Finn…*sob*…I can't stand being so alone anymore. I made Raggly so I wouldn't be so lonely and Glob brought him to life but it isn't enough. I need love, not just a friend. I'm lost Finn. I need guidance. Can you guide me…please?" Finn was touched that Raggedy Princess would ask this of him. He held her for a little while. She was so sad.

She didn't know where all of this emotional torment was coming from. Memories of her tortured past flood into her mind and replace all of the good thoughts from before. Why? In front of Finn? She liked being held in his strong arms but not like this. She just kept crying and couldn't stop for the life of her. More and more tears kept flowing from her eyes. She thought she would shrivel up from lack of water.

Finn felt the need to comfort her. "It's okay RP. It's okay." He began petting her head, trying to help her calm down. She just kept sobbing. He couldn't think of anything to help her. It was really bugging him how he couldn't help. "Do you, want me to get anything?" he asked.

Raggedy looked up at him and asked, "W…what?"

"I asked if I could get you anything to help." Raggedy looked at him. There was a twinkle of compassion in his eyes. She had thought about it for a moment.

She finally came to an agreement on what would make her feel better. "Could you give me a bath?" she asked. Finn blushed and looked surprise. "You don't have to, but it's hard to wash myself with no arms. Will you do it for me?" Finn had to think about this one. He isn't sure she'd want him to see her completely naked anyway.

"Alright Princess, I'll do it."

"You will?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I will. Best date ever remember?" she looked at him and smiled.

Not a moment later did she jump up and run into the bathroom. Finn got up and looked outside. It was getting dark pretty quickly. He didn't want to leave Raggedy alone though.

"Finn, I'm ready for you to bathe me."

"Give me a second, I gotta do something first." Finn pulled out the phone in his backpack and dialed the number for the tree house.

The phone started ringing in the tree fort so Jake picked it up.

"Adventurer's residence."

"Yeah Jake?"

"Yo' Finn. How's the date?"

"Great dude. Uh…I'm gonna go ahead and spend the night. Alright?"

"Yeah, no problem man. You're a big guy, you can take of yourself."

"Thanks man, see you tomorrow." And he hung up the phone.

Now we're back at Raggedy's house. Finn just put up the phone and went into the bathroom. Raggedy was sitting in the tub, waiting for him to start the water. "Do you know how to wash a washcloth?" she asked him. Finn just shook his head no. "Well that's how you would wash me so I'll tell you. You just rinse me off, soap me up, and then rinse me out a few times. Sound simple?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Finn, glad that she didn't need to get naked. Finn turned on the water and let the bad, brown water get out of the faucet. After the water cleared he turned on the shower head it started spraying Raggedy Princess with warm water. She hadn't felt water in a long time. It started to soak into her body. The water that had come out of her was brown. She hadn't been washed in a few years. She laid back and let the bad water rinse out of her. She had felt much cleaner just being rinsed out thoroughly.

After a little bit, Finn pulled some soap out of his bag and poured some onto her head. The soap made her laugh. Finn chuckled at her laughter. It was good for her to show some emotional expression other than depression. Raggedy was now all soapy. Finn started to rub it into her hair. Raggedy closed her eyes and relished in the cranial massage.

"This is nice," she finally said to him. Finn then took the soap and poured it all over her. After letting it soak for a moment, he was ready to lather it into the rest of her body. She was now covered in suds and giggling while her new boyfriend started to rub the soap into her rag-like skin, which soaked it all up. Finn was in the middle of massaging the soap into her skin when she blew some of the suds on her face at him, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Phbt…what was that for," Finn said with a playful smile.

"Oh, no reason."

Finn scooped up some suds of his own and blew them at her. Raggedy retaliated by splashing the water she was sitting in and got Finn wet. Finn shook it off and took off his backpack to keep from get his valuables ruined. He just cupped his hands in the water and tossed it in her face. Raggedy started laughing at his failed attempt to get back at her.

"That's not fair," Finn said with a smile. "I can't get you back. You just soak it all up."

Raggedy smiled, as if she had won. "All is fair in love and war."

"Well in that case…" Finn stopped speaking and reared in and kissed her. She blushed at his approach towards her. Her heart started to beat faster again. She wished she had arms so she could give him a hug. She felt so safe in his strong arms.

After the kissed was over, Raggedy blushed heavily. "Thank you Finn…for everything you've done today. Saving me from that rock golem, helping my leg feel better, s…s-spanking me when I asked for it. It was all so wonderful. I feel like a real princess with you."

Finn smiled at her. The void of her eyes tearing up. He didn't know what else to do, so he just kissed her again. He accidentally got soap in his mouth, causing him to release from the kiss, spitting the soap out of his mouth.

"I'm not that gross am I?" Raggedy said, her voice about to crack from sudden sadness. Finn quickly looked up at her.

"No no, it wasn't you! Uh, please don't cry. Uh, I was just um, trying to make you feel better and I got soap in my mouth. I like kissing you. I…I'm sorry." Finn was rushing himself. He didn't want her to be upset. Raggedy looked up at him and smiled, still teary eyed. Finn hugged her again.

"Um, Raggedy Princess."

"Yes Finn?"

"Raggly told me that you had a tortured past…What happened to you?"

Raggedy Princess sighed and looked at the soapy water she was soaking in. "I suppose it's about time I told someone other than Raggly." Finn sat up and listened intentively.

"It all started around 20 years ago. I was just sewn together out of a mother's old clothing. She made me for her little daughter. They were a poor family, with a small cottage in a field. Back then, I was almost the same, except I had two buttons for eyes instead of just one. That little girl loved me so much, but I wasn't alive at the time. It was just her and her mother for the first few months since I was knitted. But one night, her mother came into her bedroom and woke her up. She was frantically telling her that they needed to leave as soon as possible. The little girl grabbed me and we all left the house. We ran into the field and into the forest in the distance. Not soon after we were in the woods did we hear a large number of footsteps running after us, followed by 'Where are they? Don't stop searching until you find them'! That little girl held onto me so tight that I thought my head was going to pop off.

"When her mother stopped running, she hid the little girl under a rock with me in her hands. She told her 'Whatever you do, don't let your doll go'. She did as her mother had told her and she stayed with me under that rock. We sat there in silence for a little while. We soon heard cries of pain, followed by branches breaking. The little girl was getting teary eyed. After a short struggle, we heard a gunshot ring through the forest, and a thud in the leaves. The little girl started crying, and all I could do was sit there and stare with that blank look on my face."

Raggedy Princess stopped in the middle of her story and started to cry again. "Oh, uh, Raggedy. Don't cry. Um…I love you." Raggedy looked at him, but just started crying even more. Finn tried hugging her, but he slipped and fell in the tub. This startled Raggedy Princess, making her stop her crying.

"Whoa Finn! Are you okay?! She quickly asked.

Finn was trying to clear his face of soapy water. He had gotten soap in his eyes. This caused his eyes to water. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," he said with a smile. Raggedy saw his eyes watering though as he tried to rub them to get the soap out. She tried to hug him, but couldn't because of her not having arms. Instead, she just laid on him and nuzzled her head into his arms.

"You don't need to feel sad for me Finn," she said as she rested her head in his strong arms. Finn wanted to tell her that they were tears from the soap but then she might feel kind of dumb for thinking he was crying. He instead just hugged her back, trying to comfort her some more. He had never realized just how emotionally sensitive Raggedy Princess was, or how rough life was for her. He wished he could do more to help, as he always does when someone is in pain.

"It's okay R.P. everything will be alright," he stated while cradling her in his arms. Raggedy Princess nuzzled her head into his chest. She thought that his heartbeat was soothing. It had actually made her a tad drowsy. She had thought about the kiss they had shared earlier and it had calmed her down. Finn noticed the slowing of her breathing and was glad she wasn't riled up.

"So…do you want to finish your bath?" he soon asked. Raggedy Princess was just about to fall asleep until Finn had asked her his question. She then sat up and smiled at him.

"Sure thing Finn." She then sat back and let the running water run down her face. Finn hadn't noticed it, but the shower head was spewing water the whole time they were sitting in the tub. Finn was now completely soaked. He was glad he had taken off his backpack to keep from getting his stuff wet. Finn then got out of the tub. He had stood up and a lot of water fell out of his shorts and on the floor. He let Raggedy rinse out all of the soap in her body.

"Hey RP?"

"Yes Finn," she said, still relaxing.

"Can I take a shower after you? I'm already soaked in water." Raggedy just nodded her head in approval.


	5. Chapter 4-Finn the Buffed Out Human

Chapter 4

Finn had removed his hat and set it on the counter in the bathroom. Raggedy was sitting in her room in front of a fan that Raggly had managed to set up for her. Finn had closed the door to the bathroom and proceeded to prepare for his shower. He had taken off his shirt, showing his well-built upper body. He had a physique similar to a boxer's. He no longer had the stomach fat from when he was 15 so his muscles, which he had developed through a lifetime of adventures, were now fully visible. He looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his chin for signs of facial hair. It wasn't very much, but he had a small beard mustache combo thing going on. And with his long hair, he was the spitting image of a hero. Finn thought he looked pretty cool. He was never one to improve his own image, but apparently he didn't need to.

While Finn was showering, Raggedy was sitting in her room, reflecting on what had happened that day. She wondered if it was all just a dream. Her mind rushed with all of the happy thoughts of things involving Finn. It made her smile, knowing that he had feelings for her. She didn't understand how though. He was a human, and she was a rag-doll. And what's even more ironic? The idea of a human comforting a doll when dolls are supposed to make humans feel better. It made her lightly chuckle to herself. Irony always made her laugh, even if it was sad.

Finn was standing under the water, letting it run down his face and the rest of his body. He started to let his muscles relax. Everything that had happened with the rock golem had done a number on his arms and legs. He never knew that he could stop a rock golem's full force punch. Had he really gotten that strong over the years? He looked down at his arms and his biceps were huge. He had never seen muscles on anyone else so he couldn't compare them to anyone else. All he knew is that he had big arms as a well as a built chest. His legs weren't as well defined as his upper body, but he was still in excellent shape. Finn felt pretty good about himself. He suddenly remembered that he was taking a shower and continued doing so.

Raggly had just walked into Raggedy's room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely. Raggedy looked back at him and smiled.

"Come over here Raggly." He did as she asked. She then leaned back and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for being the best servile any princess could ask for."

"It's what I'm here to do," replied Raggly. He felt appreciated. "I must now return to my duties," Raggly said as he bowed. He then turned to the door and had left. Raggedy turned to face the fan. She started getting bored waiting on Finn to get out of the shower. She was also getting cold sitting in front of the fan to dry off. She had thought of how nice it would've been to be in Finn's arms again. Shortly after, Finn had walked out in nothing but a towel.

…Raggedy stared at his muscles…his well-toned pecks, rock hard abs, and…and…

She fell on her back, breathing heavily. Her crush was buff! And she was enjoying the sight of his muscular body. Raggedy was blushing…hard…core. Finn had noticed her staring at him, and he had blushed back at her. Finn was still kind of damp and was holding his towel to prevent it from falling. Finn remembered that he didn't bring a spare pair of clothing. So, he decided to ask Raggedy Princess for something to put on.

"Umm, RP. Do you have anything that I could wear?" Finn asked, breaking Raggedy out of her trance. She shook her head and looked at his face.

"Um…I'm sure I could make some." She got up and walked over to the spare cloth on the floor that Raggly had brought in earlier that evening. She had gathered the cloth in a pile on the floor and turned around to get a needle and some thread, only to turn and see Finn standing there with the materials in his hands. She looked at his chest again, mesmerized by his physique. Finn looked down at her and she soon returned the gaze, blushing heavily. She then shook off the trance again and kicked his hand, making him drop the stuff on the floor. Raggedy was shocked at what she had just done.

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" she panicked. Finn just smiled at her.

"It's alright. It didn't even hurt. You weren't paying attention is all." She looked down at the ground, embarrassed with her actions again. Finn felt sorry for her and put a finger on her chin, lifting her head so that he was looking into her eyes. She was still red with embarrassment. Finn, without warning, kissed Raggedy Princess again. She tasted like soap, but Finn didn't care. He still wanted to kiss her. He made her happy and that made him happy.

Raggedy was too charmed by Finn to pay attention to anything else. Her heart had started racing again. Her breathing had gotten heavier and her mind started swimming. Her breathing almost turned into a moan of passion. Finn liked that sound, although he wasn't sure why. Yes, at the age of eighteen Finn still doesn't understand what hormones do. But he enjoyed kissing her, even before she had taken a bath and tasted like a dirty rag, he didn't care for he loved her. Once again, all of their worries were washed away in the flooding in their minds.

Raggly had poked his head in and was about to say something when he saw them kissing. He just smiled and slowly left and closed the door. As he walked away from the door he just grinned to himself. "I knew Finn would pull through for her." He then returned to his duties, more cheerfully than normal.

It had been about another minute since they started kissing, just like the first time they kissed. It felt just a passionate as before. Fin then kissed her multiple times. I guess that would be considered making out, but it was soft. More of a loving kiss session. Raggedy Princess was melting over how loving Finn could be.

Their hearts racing, almost beating in time. Minds blank, they continued their passionate kissing. It was very slow, as if there was a speed limit. Finn thought that Raggedy's lips were soft and still tasted like soap. He didn't care about any of that though, he only thought about how he had fallen in love with the luckiest princess alive.

After a few minutes of pure passion, their lips pulled away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes for another moment before Raggedy looked away in shyness. She smiled to herself. Finn just smiled and reminded her of his predicament. "Raggedy. I still need clothes." Raggedy remembered that she needed to make something for Finn to wear. She sat down on the floor and grabbed the needle and threaded it immediately. Finn watched as she had masterfully sewn a pair of shorts for her new boyfriend. It's better than just a shirt.

Finn slipped on his new shorts. The waistband was even stretchy so he could adjust how tight it was. "Wow. Thank you Raggedy. These are awesome." He pulled out on the side of the shorts and let them snap back to his waist. Raggedy blushed and looked away smiling. She was proud of her handy work as well as flattered by his compliments. She tried to curtsy without her arms and did the best she could. It was still a nice attempt and he was smiling at her attempt. He bowed and kissed her on the cheek and then stood back upright. Raggedy blushed but then yawned shortly afterward. Someone was obviously tired.

Finn leaned in on her ear and whispered, "You look cute when you are tired." He then smiled at her and she blushed and weakly smiled back at him. Finn then picked her up and set her on her bed. "Just wait. I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna brush my teeth." Raggedy just nodded and rolled over. She was tired from the long day and needed her rest. Finn then went into the bathroom and prepared his toothbrush.

He didn't know why, but earlier in the morning he felt like he needed to bring his toothbrush. Kind of funny that he knew he would need it at Raggedy's house. So Finn proceeded to brush his teeth. There's not really much need to describe it to you.

Finn had finished his teeth and just gotten a drink and was ready to hit the hay, just like Raggedy. He walked up to the bed and saw Raggedy laying there, asleep. She looked so beautiful when she was curled up sleeping. Finn just stared at her, her chest softly heaving as she took in every breath. She looked peaceful and it made him smile.

He then pulled out his sleeping bag out from his backpack and rolled it out on the floor next to the bed. He got up and kissed Raggedy on the forehead. "Goodnight your highness." He then crawled into his own bed and tried to get some shut eye.

We now go to how Jake is doing. He is laying in his bed. He suddenly gets up very quickly. He had a plain look on his face. "I wonder how Finn is doin'. Why am I talking to myself?" At saying this, Jake immediately fell back asleep and fell into his bed.


	6. Chapter 5-Grod the Merciful

Chapter 5

Shimmering sunlight nearly blinded Raggedy when she rolled onto her back. Her internal clock had gotten used to getting her up around this time and Finn's presence wouldn't change that. Speaking of Finn, she checked to see how her knight in shining armor was doing. He wasn't in his sleeping bag. Raggedy searched in the bathroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. She gently ran down the hall and checked in the kitchen; only to find no evidence of his visitation. She turned to Raggly for help.

"Um, Raggly?" she started.

"Yes princess?" he replied.

"Do you know where Finn is?"

"Who?" Raggly asked. Raggedy was dumbfounded.

"You know, Finn. The boy that came over yesterday." Raggly looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry princess but I don't remember anyone showing up yesterday." Raggedy princess looked around for some form of retaliation to his words, but found none. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

Raggedy had started to panic, her breathing getting even heavier. She broke into a panic sweat. She quickly ran back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Nothing was making sense. How could Finn not have just been over? She checked the bathroom for Finn's clothes and backpack and, surely enough, they were there. Raggedy was border-line gasping for air by this point. She had to figure out what was going on. She picked up the phone with her foot and dialed Princess Bubblegum's number.

The phone had rung 4 times before someone had answered. "Hello?" the voice asked.

"Um…hi. This is Raggedy Princess. Has Finn stopped by recently?" After asking said question there was a loud shattering sound coming from the other end of the line, almost as if someone had just dropped some glass. There was a long pause before the voice on the other end spoke to her.

"Raggedy…I'm sorry about this, but…Finn is…well…" Raggedy had started to worry again. _Was Finn alright?_ Repeated in her head over and over. "He's…been dead for 3 years now…I'm so sorry…" As soon as Raggedy heard this she dropped the phone. And then everything went black for less than a second.

The next thing Raggedy knew; she was in the woods. She felt as if she had been here before. She looked around for signs of life when she heard noises behind her.

"Well if it isn't the rag-doll. We've been looking for you for quite some time." A sinister looking man stepped out from behind a shrub. Raggedy turned to face him, her legs trembling in fear. "Ever since we killed that b**** and her daughter, we've been trying to find you so we could finish what we started. But you're pretty elusive." Raggedy Princess' eyes widened. This was the forest that her owner had hidden in from these awful men. Suddenly, more apparitions stepped out from the darkness surrounding her. There was no way for her to escape now. She felt arms grab her and hold her in place. She was defenseless without arms to resist with. The man who had first stepped out then brandished a knife. Raggedy's gaze was affixed on the sharp blade. It was obvious what he was planning to do with it. Raggedy struggled to the best of her ability, but to no avail. The man then dug the knife into her stomach and in a flash, Raggedy blacked out.

Almost immediately, Raggedy woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. She was still in her room, safe and sound. Then, thoughts of Finn entered her mind. She quickly looked over to see Finn sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag. She sighed in relief of her boyfriend's safety. Without realizing it, she was sliding off of the bed and fell on top of Finn. All at once, the wind in Finn's lungs was purged from his body and he tried to regain his composure. Raggedy looked at him started to tear up. Finn, taking a moment, asked her if she was okay.

"Raggedy Princess. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Raggedy nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just so glad you're alive." Finn was confused.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" he inquired. Raggedy looked up at him.

"I had an awful dream that you had died 3 years ago and that I was stabbed in the stomach by the men who killed my owner." She nuzzled into his chest again and began to sob gently. Finn held onto her to try and help her feel better. She just kept sobbing into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for some form of comfort. Its rhythmic beating made her drowsy and had halted her cries. Finn felt bad and started to pet her hair.

After a long while, Finn finally spoke to Raggedy. "RP. What else happened with your owner?" Raggedy sighed in depression, for she wished she could forget her awful past.

"After the noise had died down, she started crying to herself. She squeezed me as tight as she could. She told me that she loved me. And all I could do was look at her with that stupid smile that her mother had put on me. But when she saw me smile it made her smile in return, like there was some hope still.

"Shortly after the events had taken place she fell asleep. And as she was sleeping, I heard a voice in my head. It told me, 'You are the only thing this little girl has left. Do you wish to make her happy?' I could only think my response. I told the voice, 'Yes, I would like to make her happy.' I then began to shine faintly. I felt a soul manifest within my rag-doll body, as if I was given life. And surely enough, I was.

"The next thing I knew, I was moving my head around to see what had happened. I turned to look at the girl and she was smiling as big as I had ever seen her smile. It's strange, I was also enlarged in size. She then hugged me as tight as she did before. The voice rang in my head again, 'You have been given the ultimate gift. Don't use it in vain. You shall be selfless and help whenever you can. No go be with your owner.'"

"Wait, who was the one who gave you a soul?" Finn interrupted. Raggedy looked upward at him.

"I think it was Grod. I don't know for sure." Raggedy answered rather weakly.

Finn nodded in thought. "Hmmm. Sorry for interrupting you. You can keep going if you want." Just as he finished his statement, he noticed that Raggedy had fallen asleep again. Instead of waking her so she could finish her story, he decided to pick her up and set her in the bed gently. She slowly rolled out of his hands and onto her stomach. She adjusted herself unconsciously, and remained motionless besides her breathing. Finn looked at her and smiled before kissing her gently on the forehead.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Finn's head. A good one at that. He snuck into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He pulled his phone out of his backpack and dialed the number for the candy kingdom. The first ring, Finn was feeling pretty smart about his idea. The second ring, yup, he definitely felt good about it. The third ring, still a good idea. The fourth ring was cut short by an answer on the other side.

"Hello?" asked an all too similar voice on the other end. Princess Bubblegum.

"Uh, hey. It's Finn."

"Hey Finn," she said, accompanied by a yawn, "are you aware of the time?"

"Yes I do. I just needed to know if you could one of two things for me."

"Well it depends," she said, once again accompanied by a yawn. Finn then yawned in response to PB's yawn.

"Stop that," Finn insisted.

"What is it that you might need?" she asked him.

"I need you to either: A. teach me to sew arms on Raggedy Princess, or B. sew Raggedy Princess some arms." There was a moment of silence as Bubblegum contemplated the question she was just asked. How could she attach appendages to a rag-doll?

"Well Finn, you did the right thing asking me. I'm sure I could manufacture some arms for Raggedy Princess. It would take a while to show you how to attach them to her correctly though."

"How long?" Finn asked. He wanted to be the one to give Raggedy the best present he could think of.

"Um, probably by sunrise. If you get here soon."

"Alright PB. I'll be there in a minute. See ya' then." Finn hung up the phone and placed it in his backpack. He grabbed his shirt, which was hanging up to dry, his hat, his socks and shoes, and then put everything on.

Now that he was ready to go, he slowly crept through the bathroom door, out of Raggedy's room, and down the hall.

"Finn, where are you going?" Finn's blood ran cold. He turned around slowly and sighed with relief. It was only Raggly.

"Hey Raggly. You scared me. I thought you were Raggedy Princess." Raggly looked at him in confusion.

"What were you planning on doing this late into the night?" Raggly asked, making sure Finn wasn't trying to bail on her.

"Oh, I was uh just gonna go to the candy kingdom real quick." Raggly looked at him thinking.

"What are your intentions Finn?"

"Well, I had a great idea for a present and it's in the candy kingdom. I was gonna go there and get it then return here to give it to her when she woke up." Raggly's face went from suspicious to being pleased in Finn's actions. It had been a long time since Raggedy Princess had received a gift from anyone.

"I shall tend to her if she is to wake. You go ahead and retrieve her present." Finn smiled, nodded, and turned around and left. Raggly then returned to his duties a little more excited than normal. He was pretty energetic for a doll who never sleeps.


	7. Chapter 6-The Most Thoughtful Gift

Chapter 6

Finn had just arrived at the gate to the candy kingdom where two banana guards were patrolling the front. Upon approach of the gate he was halted by one of the guards.

"State your presence here."

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "Guys, it's me."

"Sorry Finn," stated the other banana guard. "We aren't supposed to let anyone in without permission."

"I'm surprised Bubblegum didn't already tell you guys. She must've forgotten. Just let me in."

"Permission denied. We can't do it." Finn glared at him.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"We're just following rules," said the first banana guard. "No one in at night without permission."

"This is bull-gunk guys. Bubblegum told me I could come, over the phone."

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked the second banana guard.

"I didn't think I would need any so no." Finn was starting to get irritated.

"So, all I need is spoken permission from Bubblegum?"

"Yes," both of the guards stated at the same time. Finn pulled the phone out of his backpack, dialed the candy kingdom phone number, and waited for Bubblegum to answer. He waited a few rings until PB answered.

"Finn, are you here yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. The banana guards won't let me in."

"Hold the phone to them." Finn put the phone up to the guards. "I hereby allow Finn access into the kingdom."

"How do we know you aren't some sort of fraud?" asked the first banana guard.

"Are you ser- okay, that's it! I'll be down in a second." The phone had been hung up on the other side. Finn put away the phone and looked at the two guards.

"Why not just let me in? Would've saved us all time. I'm in a hurry guys."

"We're just doing our job Finn," stated the second guard.

Not long afterward, Bubblegum came to the gate. She looked at the banana guards with a look of slight irritation mixed with being very tired. The guards opened the gate and let her pass.

"A fake?" she blurted. The banana guards looked frightened.

"We're sorry. We thought we were doing a good job protecting the citizens." Said the second guard while looking down at the ground. Bubblegum's face changed from frustrated into a look of sincerity. She reached out to pat him on the side of the head.

"I know you were doing your job, but you don't need to accuse everyone of being a fake. It gets annoying. Alright?" The banana guards looked back up at her.

"Okay Princess. Sorry Finn." Stated the first guard. Finn just nodded. His expression remained the same, irritated. The guard's smiles faded at the sight of his expression. He was as tall as them now and it scared them. But they remained tough looking for the sake of the kingdom's safety. Finn and Bubblegum both walked through the gate and the banana guards closed the gate behind them.

They neared Bubblegum's room when Bubblegum decided to talk to him. "So, why are you hanging out with Raggedy? And what's with the sudden appeal for her to have arms?" Finn turned his head to look at her and began explaining everything.

"Well, at first it was a losing bet kind of thing. But after spending time with her, I realized how pretty she was." Bubblegum's face went all stupid for a moment. She didn't think Finn would ever want Raggedy Princess. Shows she doesn't know as much about Finn as she thought. "We kissed and now…I'm in love with her." Bubblegum's face went sincere again. So now she understood why Finn wanted her to have arms, but she felt like asking anyway for confirmation.

"So, why do you want her to have arms?" she asked. Finn looked at her confused.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Bubblegum smiled a small smile.

"I just want to hear you say it." Finn's face turned red.

"Well, I want her to have arms so she can do stuff on her own and stuff. I thought it'd be a good way to end our date." Bubblegum made stupid face again. That was not the answer she was expecting. She thought he wanted her to have arms so she could hug him and hold hands and stuff like that. "Well, I also would like her to be able to hold my hand and hug me if she needed it or wanted to." Bubblegum smiled. She liked being right.

They reached PB's room. Finn opened the door and held it for her. He was still chivalrous at heart, even if he didn't like her. PB stepped into the room and sat down on the bed. Finn closed the door and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat as well. Bubblegum had some thread and needles set up on the bed, ready for her lesson. She then pulled out the arms for Raggedy.

"The first thing I'm going to show you is how to thread the needle."

"Raggedy already showed me that." Bubblegum looked at Finn.

"Oka-a-ay. Then we'll move on to the art of sewing. The first this you do is poke the needle through the two pieces of cloth from the front. Then, from the other side, poke the needle through the back. After you do that, you poke the needle through the first hole that you made. This makes it all the more durable against tearing. And you just repeat the steps all the way around the two pieces of cloth. Simple right?" Finn looked at her confused. Bubblegum sighed and showed him what she had explained. "Like this," she said as she stabbed through the cloth. Finn did as she did. She then stabbed through the cloth further down and had done as she explained earlier. Finn mimicked her movements and started to sew the two pieces of cloth together. He was learning pretty fast.

As soon as he was done with the cloth pieces, he asked Bubblegum what he should do next. "Alright Peebles, what's next?" She picked up one of the arms and showed it to him.

"In order to properly attach arms to her you need to cut out a hole on each side of her body so the arms can grow onto her." Finn looked at her in confusion.

"Won't that hurt her?" Bubblegum nodded.

"Yes it will. But if you give her these," she pulled out two pills, "then she'll be unable to feel it. Make sure you don't cut into her flesh until you wait 30 minutes. Okay Finn?" Finn nodded in understanding. He took the two pills and placed them in a bag in his backpack along with the other items he was given.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this?" Finn asked.

"Yes. This will only work if you truly love her…" Finn looked at her in confusion. "That is why she could never have arms attached to her body. No one has ever loved her enough to do so." Finn's expression changed into one of sorrow. No one loved Raggedy? Not even Raggly?

"Finn? What's wrong?" Finn shook his head back and forth. He just looked at the ground with sorrowful eyes. Tears had begun to build in his eyes and soon enough, a single tear fell from his eyes and onto the ground beneath him. Bubblegum looked at him with concern.

"Finn, are you okay?" He slowly looked up at her and their gaze had met. Bubblegum could see the pain in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. "Finn," she said as she had gotten up and slowly walked over to him, "you can't let the past get to you. You need to focus on Raggedy and making her happy for as long as you can." She put her hand on Finn's shoulder and smiled. "Do it for her. If you truly love her, then you will make her the happiest girl in the world." Finn gave a weak smile, for he hadn't the strength to smile widely. His eyes were still red from the forming tears. He had never felt this way about anyone in a long while.

Finn then realized that he needed to be back in time to surprise Raggedy. He shook off the tears and exhaled slowly. "Thank you PB," was all he could say. He then then turned to the door and had left the room, leaving PB alone with her thoughts. She had never thought he would fall for Raggedy Princess. Out of all of the princesses, a rag-doll had won his heart. She still didn't understand.

Finn had arrived to the Raggedy's house just as the sun started rising above the horizon. He had slowly opened the door, trying not let it creak. He quietly trekked into the living room space and slowly closed the door behind him. Raggly was still working on the interior of the house.

"So. Where is the present?" Raggly asked, almost excited. Finn patted his backpack.

"It's in here, don't worry. Did she get up at all?"

"To my knowledge no. She might have woken up in the last few minutes." Upon hearing this, Finn hurried down the hall and up to Raggedy's door. He slowly creaked the door open and peered inside to see if she was still asleep. Finn could see a bulge on the bed and he assumed it was Raggedy. Finn entered the room, trying not to let the floor boards creak beneath him. But as he walked up to the bed, he noticed that there was no princess in these sheets.

"BOO!" Finn jumped up and fell on his butt, panting frantically. Raggedy leaned over him and smiled. Finn caught his breath and stood up, brushing the dust off of his body.

"Okay, you got me. How long have you been awake?"

"I was awake when you left my room. I heard you talking on the phone with someone but I couldn't understand anything you two were talking about." Finn looked at her in question.

"So, you don't know what I went to go do?"

"Nope." Raggedy smiled. Finn had smiled back at her.

"So, I can go ahead and do this?"

"Do what?" asked Raggedy. Finn then took off his backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out the things that Bubblegum gave to him. Raggedy didn't understand at first, but Finn had begun to explain.

"You see, I had called Princess Bubblegum and asked her if she could make some arms for you." Raggedy's eyes went wide and had caused Finn to talk excitedly. "And when she said she could, I rushed over there to get them. I picked up the stuff and came back here so I could attach them to you as soon as possible." Raggedy smiled widely and had begun to tear up. She embraced Finn in an armless hug. Finn had hugged her back as tightly as he could without hurting her. From now on though, their hugs would be twice as loving with twice as many arms to embrace with.


	8. Chapter 7-A Standard Check-up

Chapter 7

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't been writing anything for a few months. My computer stopped working and I had to have it sent in. The story is not dead and I will finish it sometime.**

Not long after taking the medicine that PB gave to Finn, Raggedy started feeling light-headed and was unable to keep her balance. Finn set her on a chair to keep her from falling over.

"Do yo-o-ou, want me to get you anything?" Finn asked.

"I don't know really." Raggedy couldn't think straight with the medicine in her system. Finn wanted to comfort her, and she knew it, but he didn't know how. And neither did she. "Could you maybe…lay me down on my bed?" Finn did as she asked of him and he laid her down on the mattress.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked. "Want any milk, Spaghetti, apple sauce?" She just shook her head no. Finn didn't like how plain she was. He liked it when she was shy. _What exactly does this drug do _he asked himself. "You stay here princess. I'm gonna go call PB and ask her what this stuff does." Raggedy just continued to stare straight up at the ceiling. Finn walked over to his bag, not before giving Raggedy a concerned look.

He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his phone, dialing PB's number while doing it. He waited patiently for Peebles to answer the phone.

"…Hello?" PB answered.

"Hey, P-bubs. I had a question about the medicine I was supposed to give Raggedy."

"Oh. What did you want to know?"

"Well, she's not in the right mind since she took it. Is that normal?"

"Oh yeah. It's supposed to suppress all sensory nerves."

"…Okay…and that makes her personality bland?"

"No no, it also suppresses all emotional responses to anything. She'll be fine after it wears off. Just do the procedure before the medicine wears off or you'll have to get more of it."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks again PB."

"Mmhmm."

Finn hung the phone up and put it away. He then walked over to Raggedy. "How are you feeling?" All he heard in response was a light breathing. She had fallen asleep.

Finn smiled at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful. He thought about their first kiss and just smiled. He remembered how dirty her mouth tasted. But he also kind of liked it.

His eyes widened. He liked how her dirty mouth tasted! "Ew gross!" Finn spat onto the floor. He liked her mouth better when it was clean. He then remembered that he needed to attach the arms to her body. He grabbed them from his bag, as well as scissors, the needle and thread, and the Nerdicon Glasses that I should've mentioned before.

Putting the glasses on, he began to cut into the cloth of her new arm-holes. The cloth was very thick. Like skin. The sound of it splitting made him feel sick. It's no wonder why he never wanted to perform surgery on anyone. He didn't even know what surgery was until just yesterday.

Finn had just finished cutting all the way around from where he had first sliced the fabric open. It was just an empty hole. She looked as though she could be wearing a dress, but it was her body. And her body was hollow. Therefore, Finn saw only black in her arm's incision. Finn picked up the synthetic arm and placed it over the hole in her new arm spot. He then ran the thread through it like any other person who sewed would do.

At about the fifth thread through her arm, Raggly walked into the room. "Hello Finn. Is that the surprise for milady?!" Raggly was very excited at what Finn was doing. "That has got to be the best thing anyone has ever done for the princess!" Finn couldn't help but smile at his remark.

"But Raggly you do way more for her than I have in the past couple days."

"That's where you're wrong Finn. I may be the one making sure the castle doesn't fall apart. But you have shown her the one thing that no one else ever has. Companionship. And that's better than anything I've ever been able to do."

"You mean, after all this time you and Raggedy spend together, all of the things you do for each other, you never developed feelings for one another?"

"Finn, not every servile falls in love with their princess. Or prince, depending on whatever you are." Finn just looked away and thought about how he had fallen for PB. It made him sad. "Anyway, thanks again for being so nice to her. I need to return to my duties. Farewell." Raggly then bowed and left Finn to continue his procedure.

Now Finn was left alone with his love and thoughts of his past love. _Why did I have to bring that up? _He thought to himself. _Don't think about PB and you'll be fine._ Finn just needed to focus on Raggedy, because right now, that's all that mattered to him.

Jake was wondering how long Finn was going to be staying at Raggedy's place. He was getting kind of bored without his bro around. All he had done was eat and play BMO. He even tried playing Card Wars by himself. It didn't work out.

"BMO, how many days has Finn been gone? I lost count."

"About 3. I wonder what he's doing over there," responded BMO. That question made Jake wonder the same thing. And then an idea had popped into his head.

"Hey BMO."

"Yes Jake?"

"You wanna go to Raggedy Castle?" BMO pondered for a moment.

"Nah, I'll just stay here." Jake shrugged.

"Alright. I'll be back whenever."

Finn was almost completely done with the first arm when he felt he needed to take a break. He didn't know why, but he was getting sweaty from sewing.

"This is way harder than I thought it was going to be." Finn laid back in his chair and just thought about stuff. Then again, there wasn't much to think about. Unless he just thought about everything that he had already thought about. Why not?!

He remembered the first time him and Raggedy had kissed. He didn't have to worry about her becoming older suddenly or threatening the Earth by burning it up from the inside. He could just kiss her, disregarding the terrible taste…that he actually liked. Finn couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't felt like this since Flame Princess. Shortness of breath, cold sweats, love…he missed it so much and he didn't even realize it. And not long after he had slouched in his chair, he fell asleep and began to dream.

Jake had stopped and started looking around. He was in a field not too far away from Raggedy's place. He had heard movement around him so he stopped to look for its origin.

Slowly, a rock giant slowly came out from the field. "Who dare trespass in my field?" Jake turns to face the rock giant.

"I'm just passing through. I'm sorry man." As Jake finished his statement, a giant fist came crashing down towards him. It was met with equal force against it as Jake grew in size to match the giant. The giant was surprised at his foes increase in size and vitality. The giant struggled and Jake grew even bigger and towered over him and started pushing him downward, snarling at the same time. The giant tried to move out of the way and throw Jake into the ground, Jake stuck out an extra limb that he grew and tripped him. The giant tumbled to the ground Jake quickly pinned him down and barked in his face a few times. "Now, what was all that about?!" He asked, nearly shouting in anger.

"I, I just…uh…"

"Answer me!" Jake snapped. The rock giant cowered in fear underneath him. Jake's expression changed when he realized what he was doing. He shrank down to normal size and took a few steps back. "I, I'm sorry man. Just don't try to smash people who don't deserve it." The giant slowly sat up, still scared of his opponent.

"S-s-sure…" The giant's expression remained unchanged. Jake felt kind of bad now.

"So…what did you learn today?" The giant pondered on his words.

"Um…don't, try to kill everyone nearby?"

"You're getting there. Just relax dude. I'm not gonna hurt you." The giant sat up all the way and looked at him.

"Ya know, you're way tougher than the last person I had fought. Even if he did beat me." Jake was intrigued.

"Really? Who was the last person you fought?" The rock giant tried thinking of his characteristics.

"He had a green backpack, red sword," Jake already knew who it was, "blue shorts and shirt. He was with this so-called 'princess'," he said motioning the quotations. Jake's expression changed. He was a tad irritated.

"Was this 'princess' a rag-doll?"

"Yeah. She was obviously not a princess. Princess' are supposed to be pretty, not dir…" his statement was cut short by a fist to the mouth which knocked him over. Jake had reverted back to his bigger size and began walking toward the giant.

"That 'dirty rag-doll' is my best friend's girlfriend. And if you don't think she's a princess then I don't think I shouldn't punch you some more." The giant was scared of him again. To think that all of this could've been avoided if he just didn't swing at him in the first place.

"I-I-I won't insult her anymore!" said the giant cowering. Jake put his fist down slowly and shrank back down to normal size.

"And no more trying to hurt random people all the time. Or I'll be back here to 'teach' you some more. Got it?!" The giant just shielded his face. "Good!" Jake walked past the giant, towards Raggedy's house, with his fists still clenched. The giant stayed there shivering.

Finn was still sound asleep when all of a sudden… "Hey Finn, wake up!" Finn stumbled and fell in the chair, trying to regain himself. Jake then walked in, laughing to himself. He looked up and saw Raggedy asleep. "Dang, she's a light sleep-ahh!" Jake saw the hole Finn made for her arm. "Finn! What are you doing?!" Finn quickly got up, shh-ing Jake in the process.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm putting arms on her. Oh snap, I fell asleep! I need to hurry!" Finn frantically moved over to Raggedy, who was still asleep. Finn continued to sew the appendage onto Raggedy. Jake just sat there for a moment making stupid face.

"…Finn, what are you doing?" Jake asked again.

"I already told you. I'm attaching arms to Raggedy."

"How and why are you doing that?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"I asked Bubblegum to make them for her and she showed me how to attach them. I want Raggedy to be happy so I got her arms. I figured it would've been a good present for her." Jake thought about it for a second and agreed.

"Makes sense. So why were you sleeping when I got here then?" Finn had just finished the arm and began on the second one.

"I accidentally fell asleep while I was taking a break. I guess I passed out."

"That's cool…hey Finn?"

"Yeah dude?" Finn said as he had finished cutting the hole for the second arm.

"Did you fight a rock giant while you were here?" Finn looked at him.

"Yeah I did. He crushed Raggedy's leg." Jake's expression changed to frustration again.

"Well he tried crushing me too. I just grew bigger and scared him off…What?!" Finn shushed him again. "He crushed her leg?!" Finn motioned for him to quiet down.

"Don't worry about it. Rag-dolls heal fast apparently."

"Oh…so she's fine now?"

"Well duh," Finn said at about the 4th stitch into the arm. "She can walk just like normal. I even gave her a bath." Jake looked at him.

"Ooooh Finn. You saw her naked?" Jake asked.

"What? No! Her clothes are like a part of her. So I just washed her like that. She didn't have any clothes to take off. She's all nice and clean. And she smells nice and stuff. And her kisses are…"

"Alright Finn, that doesn't matter. Just get her arms done." Finn looked at her arms. He was almost done and he didn't even know it. He's very good at doing things without knowing. And not too much longer, Finn had successfully attached the second arm onto her. He felt good about completing his mission.

"Wow dude. They fit her perfectly." Jake's compliment made Finn smile. Finn then got up and walked over to Jake.

"So…while we wait for RP to get up, you wanna beat up that rock giant?" Jake asked.

"Totes!"


	9. Chapter 8-As Free as the Grass Grows

Chapter 8

**Note: I'm trying to get a hold of RandomFanFicReader772 so I can continue with the third book of his Finnceline Epic "Revelation". He's an excellent writer and I highly suggest you read his stories and check out his account "TomLarson". Now enjoy this Raggedy fanfic.**

Raggedy had slowly woken up. She was unable to close her eye so it was already open. She felt weird and couldn't move very much. Little did she know that her body was adapting to the new limbs on each side of her torso. New tendons forming, new muscles growing, new veins and arteries filling in the space in between them. If it wasn't for the medicine that Bubblegum gave Finn, Raggedy would've been in immense pain. But even though she was unable to move them, she tried to get up. She just fell back onto her back and laid there, thinking wearily as to what she should do next.

Finn and Jake were on their way back from fighting the giant. "He was easier than before," Finn noted.

"Yeah, I softened him up on my way over." Finn looked at him.

"You messed with him on your way over here?"

"Yeah. He tried to crush me for walking through his field."

"He tried doing that to Raggedy too."

"I know. You told me."

"Oh. Oh right. I forgot." They weren't too far away from the cabin when Raggly came out to greet them.

"Sir Finn, Sir Jake, Raggedy requests your assistance." Finn got excited.

"She's awake! Jake c'mon." Finn started running up to the cabin and into the main room. Jake quickly followed with Raggly not far behind. Finn burst into the room, only to see Raggedy sitting up, staring at her new hands. She had been crying with joy. Finn burst into tears and ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was now able to hug him back. It felt so good to Finn to be hugged back. Raggedy liked being able to hug Finn. It made her feel like she could do anything.

Raggedy quickly unwrapped her arms from around Finn and ran through the cabin to the front yard of her Kingdom. She continued to run towards the grassy plains. Finn and Jake followed after her.

Raggedy knelt down and started to feel the grass with her fingers. She had never felt anything so free. Just touching the grass made her more alive than she had been in her whole existence up to this point. Tears had begun to well in her eye sockets as she massaged the ground. Finn watched her run her fingers through the grass as if it were hair. He couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. If she was happy, then he was happy.

Jake walked up to Finn and Finn put his arm around his shoulder and they looked smiled at each other. They continued to watch Raggedy touch things with her new hands. She picked flowers, she felt the tree trunks, she even tried to climb one of them and she fell on her bottom. Finn laughed as he walked over to her. Raggedy looked up at him with the biggest smile and teary eyes. She pounced on Finn, knocking him to the ground and she hugged him. Hugged him tighter than she had before. She unlocked her hug and began kissing Finn with so much passion that it made Jake look away.

"I'm gonna go ahead and give you two some privacy," Jake said as he started walking back to the house. But Finn and Raggedy didn't hear him. They were too into the moment to think about anything else. Raggedy was holding him and pulling him closer to her with each kiss. She had never enjoyed their kisses this much. It was pure bliss to her.

Jake had made it back up to the house and was greeted by Raggly. "Why Jake, where's Finn and milady?" Jake walked up to him.

"Oh, they're just hanging out outside. They moved to tier two pretty quickly." Raggly looked at him with a confused look.

"What's tier two?" Raggly asked. Jake looked at him and smiled.

"Okay look, let me explain some stuff about dating…"

Finn was holding Raggedy and they were spinning. Literally spinning. They were so happy with each other. Just holding onto each other, laughing, and enjoying each other's company was the best thing in the world. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

"Now you don't want to move too quickly," Jake explained, "or else you might scare her off." Raggly nodded at Jake's words of wisdom. Jake shaped his arm in a stair step pattern. "Right now Finn is at tier 2. That's smooching. They were at tier 1 just earlier. Not everyone is ready for that jump but they obviously were."

"So, what do I do if they want to get to a higher tier soon?" Raggly asked with true concern.

"You just go with them. Unless you aren't ready yourself. In that case, just tell them you aren't ready. And if they don't like that, then they might not be the one for you." Raggly nodded once again in agreement. "It gets easier when you're actually in a relationship."

"Whoa. I never knew that dating could be complicated."

"It isn't really. You just need to go with the flow of things. You'll get the hang of it."

Raggedy started running her fingers through Finn's hair. It was so luscious and beautiful in between her fingers. It made her want to kiss him even more. She continued her assault of passion and Finn wasn't about to pull away from it. They were free to do whatever they pleased now. Raggedy started feeling his chest and shuddered at contact. He was still shirtless and Raggedy could enjoy his muscles even more since they were uncovered.

Jake noticed that it was getting closer to sunset and that he should get going. "I'm gonna go ahead and skedaddle outta here."

"Well then I bid you a good day sir." Raggly then bowed. _Man he's polite_ thought Jake as he walked out the door. He was almost to Finn when he stopped. He had heard something in the trees. He didn't like it.

"Yo' Finn."

Finn didn't like it, but he had to pry Raggedy off of him. "Hold on for one second RP." Raggedy "hmph"-ed at Finn's request. Finn went over to Jake. "What's the matter du…"

"Shh…do you hear that?" Finn listened carefully. He turned to look into the woods, scouting for any possible signs of danger. His sword was in the cabin so he was weaponless.

Suddenly, something whizzed through the trees. Raggedy was getting scared so she got up to run over to Finn. "RP don't move," Finn commanded. "Jake, go keep RP safe." Jake created a suit out of his body and covered Raggedy.

"Finn, what about you?!" Raggedy asked frantically.

"Don't worry about Finn. He's tough." Jake said calmly. "He'll be alright." Raggedy just looked at Finn with a worried look.

Finn readied himself for combat. Readied himself for whatever was in the trees waiting to fight him. It had been a while since he had gotten a good fight. The rock giant wasn't even a good enough fight for him. He is ready for anything at this point.

Suddenly, something started charging at him. "Here it co-o-o-omes!" Finn shouted as he saw a blur whiz toward him. He reared his arm back and punched at the blur, as it approached him and his fist hit only air. There was no apparition there anymore, but he could feel it's presence around them. He wasn't done yet, and neither was it.

"Finn, behind you!" Jake shouted, not before swatting the blur away from him. Finn drop kicked the blur and once again hit air. He was starting to get irritated.

"Why don't you just come out here and fight me?!" Finn screamed at the unknown assailant. He then heard what sounded like feet hitting the ground.

"So you really want to fight me?" said the feminine voice. Finn turned around to see none other than Marceline with her superior smirk. Finn immediately relaxed and smiled.

"Oh man, you scared me Marc…"his sentence was cut short but a punch to the stomach.

"Finn!" Raggedy shouted. Finn just uppercut countered Marceline right in the chin, knocking her into the air and she whizzed away again. Finn was devilishly smiling. He was enjoying this.

"Finn, are you alright?" Raggedy asked, but Finn didn't answer. He needed to stay focused on the fight.

"Don't disturb him RP. He needs to pay attention to Marceline. They do this to hone their skill and make sure they don't go soft. It's the perfect match-up." Raggedy looked back at Finn and watched him as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Another blur whizzed right into Finn's chest and knocked him onto the ground. Marceline was on top of him. Finn was discombobulated and unable to focus for a moment. Marceline laid her ear over his heart and shuddered.

"Oh Finn, I've wanted that heart for so long," she said as she started scratching gently down his left pectoral muscle.

Raggedy shifted uneasily in her Jake armor. "Don't worry RP. It's just dialogue. She doesn't really mean it." Raggedy was still nervous about it.

Marceline reared him arm back slapped him in the face. "Don't fall asleep on m- *huff*," Finn kneed her in the stomach. He then grabbed her by the back of the head and head-butted her right on the nose. Marceline was knocked back a short ways but she quickly regained her footing, but not before getting tripped by Finn.

Finn now had her in a leg bar. Finn was strong enough to cause some sort of physical harm to her. It was only pain though, not permanent damage. Finn just kept applying more pressure to Marcy's leg.

"Tap out if it's too much!" Marcy shot him a hateful glare.

"Never!" she stated as she shrank into a small bat to escape. She then grew back to her human form and grabbed Finn by the legs and picked him up. She then threw him at a tree. Finn wasn't out just yet though. He kicked off of the tree and double punched Marceline right in the face, knocking her down and shattering the bones in his hands. The fight was over.

Jake unraveled himself off of Raggedy and stood next to her. Finn walked over to Marceline and looked at her. Marceline, after a second, floated up. She wasn't hurt at all. She just popped her back and neck and anywhere else she could pop her joints.

"That was fun Finn. Here, let me take care of your wounds," she stated as she pulled out her bottle of Cyclops tears. She then splashed a few onto him. Raggedy watched in amazement as the bones in Finn's broken hands fixed themselves and realigned. When they were fine, Finn just popped his knuckles and shook his hands to relieve tension.

"Yeah, that was a good fight. Jake what'd you think?" Finn asked.

"Well, I think it could've used a little more of this," Jake stretched his arms into extra arms and grabbed Finn and Marcy in headlocks and started to hit their heads as drums. Marcy was out in a heartbeat, but Finn struggled a little to get out of his hold. Raggedy Princess giggled at him trying to get out.

Finn then walked over to RP. He gave her a light hug and when he let go she gave him a tight hug.

"I thought you guys were trying to kill each other," Raggedy remarked.

"Oh no, I knew what was going on once Jake told me to be quiet. He's the one who lets the other know when the fight is about to start." Raggedy looked up at him.

"You knew what was going on?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I can't talk about it pre-emptively. It would ruin the experience." Raggedy just looked at him and then dug her face into his chest.

Marceline broke the tranquility. "Ummm…why didn't anyone tell me about this?" she asked.

"About what Marcy?" Finn asked.

"About you and Raggedy Princess."

"Oh, well it happened only a few days ago."

Marceline looked at him for a second. "Oh, okay then." She started to fly off. "Okay, see you guys later."

"Bye Marceline," Finn yelled. He just then realized how dark it was outside. "Hey RP, we should probably get back to the house." Raggedy un-nuzzled her face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay," She stated.

"I'm gonna head back home too. See you two love birds later." Jake said as he waved goodbye and started walking off.

"Bye dude." Finn and Raggedy started walking towards the cabin.

Raggly greeted them at the door. "My, you guys sure were out a while."

"Yeah," Finn said, "we're calling it a night."

"Well okay then. Goodnight sir and madam. Pleasant dreams," he stated with a bow.

Finn and Raggedy entered her room. Finn was the first to lay down. He was exhausted from the tussle. Raggedy laid down next to him and she put her on his chest, something she couldn't ever do before.

And as they both lay in bed, on the verge of sleep, a faint three words breaks the silence.

"…I love you."


	10. Conclusion

Conclusion

Thank you all for following my story. I decided to end the story on this note. Thank you for reviewing, thank you for following, thank you for your favorites, and thank you for reading my fanfiction. If you think I should write another story branching off of this one then feel free to leave suggestions. I'm only ending the story here because it was a pretty epic climax. I noticed that I still rush parts and I'm working on that. Once again, thank you so much to everyone who supported me while I wrote this. And be sure to read my other fanfiction "Nothung, the Story of Billy" on this website. New chapters soon.


End file.
